Forum:Cool DF ideas, anyone?
Devil Fruit Ideas and Discussion I'm hoping people with good ideas for cool new Devil Fruits will put them here! I'll go first. A Blood-Blood fruit (Chi-Chi no Mi? Chi as in 血). Kinda dark, yes, but could be offset by an eccentric character. Would be a Logia fruit, giving the user the ability to turn into blood. It wouldn't be a very powerful fruit, despite being a Logia. When the user is struck or shot, and they turn part of themselves into blood to avoid getting hurt, it looks like they were actually hurt, making it seem as if they are immortal! Their power would require a lot of creativity to use well. It would be one of those fruits with great potential, but if not used well, its a total dud. One possible move would be to cut someone, then enter their body as blood, and take control. Dark, yes, and kinda creepy. But it could be done so that the invaded person remains alive. Or not, I guess. Well, thats my first idea. Come on, lets get some good ones down here! I thought of one with a fanfiction fight between Brook and pirate who would eat the Fast Fast fruit. I don't have a japanese translation unfortunately. But the fruit would grant the user the ability to run extremely fast including being able to run on water like Brook can and the user can run for hours on end without getting tired so one could travel from island to island within hours. Like Brook, the DF would best fit a swordsman who is a speed type. Just one idea I had. -Langland Mizu Mizu no mi. Literaly the best devil fruit. Hopefully it exist in the OPW since fishmen karate already utilizes water style attacks. With this ability the user is able to create gigantic tidal waves which would sink an enemy vessel. The user would obviously be near unstopable on sea. ...Until they fall into it! I like it. From the Emporium of Awesome! 05:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) That's Gura Gura no mi dummy. not just tidal waves but quakes in general. i think that's unstoppable. John Paul Ablaza 15:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I thought another one. Now this is a logia type. It would be called the Leaf Leaf Fruit. Once again i only have the english name. The user could turn into tons of leaves at any given time. The Leafs can be soft or razor sharp. The User could make fists as huge as Luffy's fists are in Gear 3rd. With that density in the fist would still be concentrated despite being a bunch of leaves. However there are plenty of weaknesses to this DF. First the fruit works best in Summer or Spring environments. They are very limited in Winter environments. In an Autumn environment, the leaves start out green but change to yellow, orange, and red. Another weakness is fire. With the use of fire the DF can be bypassed so actually all the Straw Hat Pirates could theoretically defeat said user of this DF. Usopp has stars that shoot fire, Nami could hit the user with lightning and create fire, Sanji can kick the user in Diablo Jambe form and create fire, if Franky has a flamethrower somewhere on himself, he could hurt the user. Zoro and Brook could put some flammable fluid on their swords and hit the user while their swords are on fire. So actually this Logia type devil fruit in my opinion would be cool if there was a Straw Hat member in the future who had it, it had enough strengths and plenty of weaknesses to go with it. - Langland How about I throw in a dark horse. This ones a mythical zoan, the demon demon fruit or oni oni no mi. This fruit allows the user to turn into a black skinned demon with logia like abilities using blackish purple hell fire. They would also be able to feed off other persons evil, becoming stronger and stronger the more evil their opponent is. They would have wings and horns. I have been thinking about this for a while. An Air Air (or wind wind) no mi. A logia type which has the power to control the air and the winds. You can turn into air yourself and therefore be invisible. You can create jet-streams to travel very fast and fly. You can make razor sharp air attacks. You can change the oxygen level in the air so the enemies can't breath. ^D4Danger^ Ship of Fools / Sea of Fools has tonnes of these. Some of the best are theparamecia that makes a glove out of anything the user touches and the Clay logia. at one point we had the Yuki Yuki no Mi made before Monet was revealed to have it..13th madman (talk) 20:12, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ''Toquil's > Water Water No Mi '' I am sure u all know where this is going... A water logai fruit would be amazing. ppl might have thought of it before but i am the first on saying it on this Forum! <_> Strenghts #The person haveing this fruit is a weekness to all other DF users #The person can change shape to anything #The DF user can become invisible (see through like water) #the DF user can swim or pass through water without loseing energy or being effected as the person himself is water #the person is resistant to seastone as seastones only immitate the sea but this wont effect the water logai #can control any water body? sink ships #and ETC(end of thinking capacity) Weeknesses #Haki Cant think of anymore if u know some plz tell me... ^_^ 15:25, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I 'm preety sure that oda stated there will be no such fruit, as it would be just too op (overpowered). First of all should a df like this existed, the user would just make every creature (humans are included and every df user as they are humans too-arent they?) explode from the inside. Human is 70% made from water so there's no ability that could beat the mizu-mizu (water-water) no mi ability. Don7 (talk) 09:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC) WOW... i never thought of it that way^^ this fruit is now freakin amazing!!!!!! Yea true Oda said it wont exist but thats what this whole forum is about isnt it>makeing up ur own DFs... ^_^ 16:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I think a Sun Sun logia df would be the best.It would have all of Kizaru s df abilities together with fire abilities.It would also be able to boil water ,melt ice etc. sounds cool sun sun nomi would be like one of the strongest fruits ever seen also it might have the power to destroy the world 13:44, March 1, 2013 (UTC) If we talk in Physics language a sun-sun no mi is basically a nuclear power fruit whose chemical interactions produce heat and light.(* Ace's powers and some of kizaru's included.*) It would easily be able to destroy our world, stronger than gura-gura (earthquake) no mi of whitebeard and would possibly be rivaled only be mizu-mizu no mi. This could also be doubted, as the water would evaporate from the incredible heat produced by sun himself! It's totally an overpowered fruit, it could never exist in one piece world, as nothing could even come close to the user! Don7 (talk) 18:47, March 4, 2013 (UTC) The the the...Stronger? '' 19:16, April 13, 2015 (UTC) The Mold Mold fruit'' I thought of one! Fruit name: Mold Mold fruit ( Stay with me here ) Power: The user would be able to take control of their environment whether it being fire, ice, rocks, metal, air, even light and "mold" it into whatever they want. Blades, armor, even clones of themselves. Although with them being DF user, they wouldn't be able to control water. Appearence: A multicolored peach ( or something along those lines ) Weaknesses: Sea Prism stones, Water ( the usual stuff ) Pros: -With the ability to mold light, the user would be able to turn invisble - By moldong the air, the user would be able to fly, make blade like air strikes and shoot compressed air - The user would be able to control the molds they create on a molecular level, but this ability can only be gained through training Cons: - The user can control a certain amount of land at one time, but can be increased through training - The user loses control of their "molds" if they are wet. I think it would be a cool and creative fruit to have in the show. Especially if a artist gets a hold of itI thought of one! My friends and I thought of one, The absorb-absorb fruit/ zorb zorb no mi The absorb-absorb fruit is a paramecia fruit that allows the user to absorb its surroundings or the ability of logia users (e.g absorb kizaru's light) be it magma,ice,air,light,fire,wood,grass,etc as well as information/memory's of enemy's. This could technically be classed as a logia fruit but after heavy debation we concluded it would be a paramecia. Cheers, oakman789 7:41pm, May 24, 2017 (U.S.A.) -Please edit mine incase of gramatical errors- I thought of two, I'll be using them for an oc(s). One is called the Dragon Dragon fruit. It basically lets the use have the power to breath and shoot fire from their mouth, harden their body with dragon scales and regeneration but doesn't increase strength or speed in that, enlargen hand with more strength on it, or strengthen their leg in order to jump and kick harder and higher, Their weakness is that they can't fly, they can only use one of those abilities, if they are hit, stabbed, shot or impaled they will regenerate fast then humans but they stuffer twice as much pain when they are hit then a normal person would feel. The second one is marble marble fruit, this one is short. With the usage of marbles, the person can trap someone inside the marbles and destroy the marble, the marble can act as a shiel if they all combine or huddle into one and create a platform or shield, shot as bullets and basically the marble is like a pocket, things can be stored in it just like a bag would, only the thing is they can hold one thing or person in each marble, for example, a person, a ship, a house, a horse, etc. The weakness can be decided by you guys since I haven't thought one up for this user.Runelle (talk) 00:08, May 25, 2017 (UTC)